fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blaine Pheles
Blaine Pheles is a Mage of Othrys and one of the Six Titans of War. His unique magic, Basilisk earned him much ridicule as a child, causing him to reject the world and focus on taking it over, receiving guidance from Cronus Saturnalia. Appearance Blaine has a very unique appearance. Due to the side effect of overusing his magic Basilisk, Blaine has the appearance of a snake-like being. He has white snake scales covering the entirety of his body, black eyes, black sclera, slit pupils, and four horns protruding from his head (one of which is broken). He also has grey hair in an unkept bowl cut, and round glasses. He normally walks around bare-chested, showing off his semi-muscular physique and scaly skin. He also wears maroon pants, but walks around barefoot. Personality Blaine is a very malefic person. He feels immense joy from the emotional and physical pain he delivers to everyone he hurts. He will not hesitate to harm civilians, or even his own subordinates, as he believes that if the world won't accept him, he shouldn't accept the world. History As a child, Blaine was taught how to use his Basilisk magic by his father from a book he read, but due to an unforeseen side-effect, he transformed into a snake-like creature, earning the fear and intolerance of all his pears. This lack of acceptance led him to flee to Caelum, hoping to find Othrys and join them in order to get revenge on the world. Synopsis Different Gods Othrys Arc: The City on the Mountains Magic and Abilities Basilisk: A Lost Magic that Blaine learned out of a book, acting as a combination of Eye Magic and Poison Magic. It's very powerful, but causes the user to transform into a snake-like creature not long after learning it. This magic allows Blaine to exhale poison, but this ability cannot be switched off, meaning that Blaine is a walking biohazard. He also exudes slightly less potent poison from his pores, but it is still dangerous nonetheless. His poison is so potent that it causes plants to die just by him walking by them, and can corrode metals by breathing harder, even incredibly dense and powerful metals like Adamantine. This magic also gives the user an intimidating roar that scares both men and animals alike temporarily, and a petrifying stare. The latter of these two abilities can be blocked by reflective lenses and the effects of the petrifaction can only be fully removed by Blaine's defeat, while the former can be blocked by ear plugs. Blaine is also capable of sprouting reptilian wings and flying around with them, on top of snake fangs that he can use to inject venom into his victims. This magic does have weaknesses however. If Blaine hears a rooster crow it causes his ears immense pain and may even cause bleeding, preventing him from focusing in battle. Also, weasel urine causes Blaine's nose immense pain, as it smells so bad to him that it causes him to pass out from nausea. Also, looking at his petrifying stare in a mirror causes him to become petrified. * Black Death: Blaine exhales heavily while simply walking around. The poison he exhales causes anything too close to him to die, wether it be plants, animals, or people. * Snake Darts: Blaine spits high velocity saliva at his opponent, which due to his magic, deal poisonous damage as well. The velocity they move at allows them to pierce the body and poison his victim. * Smog: Blaine exhales a large amount of poison that causes his opponents to gag and suffocate. Prolonged exposure causes death, and the poison can corrode even the strongest of metals. * Threatening Roar: Blaine calls out, scaring any animals or people in the near vicinity. The braver the person is, the less the spell lasts, but even the bravest man will be afraid for at least a second. * Death Stare: Blaine meets his opponent's gaze, petrifying them. This spell's effect can be negated by reflective lenses. This spell's effect only wears off completely after Blaine's defeat, or a significant amount of time has passed. Immense Strength: Blaine has immense strength. He's capable of crushing someone to death with his bare hands, and can catch a stone pillar easily. He can even catch a powerful blade in his hands, moving at high speeds, without any injury to himself. Immense Speed: Blaine can move at high speeds. He's capable of moving at speeds to easily outmaneuver enemies, and some people can't even track his movements. Immense Durability: Blaine can take high amounts of physical abuse, stating that he suffered worse as a kid when taking blows. He can easily take the full force of attacks from powerful Mages, and easily survive the mountain ranges in Caelum for an extended period of time. Immense Magic Power: Blaine is considered one of, if not the most powerful of the Six Titans of War. His power allowed him to fight Theia Zhulong without taking any hits (the only one he would've taken was blocked by Hyperion Lucis), and overpower Lucian D. Draco. In a matter of fact, he would have defeated Lucian if it wasn't thanks to the weaknesses of his own magic. When exerting a large amount of magical power, Blaine's aura is colored purple, and it feels incredibly putrid. This aura kills anything with too weak of a life force that Blaine walks by, and causes dizziness and nausea to those with stronger ones. Trivia Blaine's last name is based on the ending half of the name of the demon Mephistopheles. Blaine's appearance is based off of Kabuto Yakushi from Naruto. Blaine's stats are: Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Poison Magic User Category:Eye Magic User Category:Sound Magic User Category:Dark Mage Category:Terrorist Category:Othrys